


Stormy Weather

by phoebesmum



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M, Rain, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebesmum/pseuds/phoebesmum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain, rain, go away. Or, you know. Not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Written March 2008; commentfic written as a request for 0not_just_me0. Prompt: _Casey, Dan, a hotel room, rain_.

"I'm trying to decide," Dan says, as he stares out the window, "whether this place is the back of beyond, or just the middle of nowhere."

Casey joins him, watches rain sheet down outside the glass. "Split the difference," he suggests. "Back of nowhere?"

Dan turns away, leans against the window ledge. "You realise that all the games are cancelled?"

"Uh-huh," Casey says. "Washed out, in fact. And that's not even a pun."

"And the airport's closed?"

"I know that too."

"And there are flood warnings all over town, and we're trapped here?"

"All of these," Casey reminds him, "are things that I already know. Along with everyone else in town and, by now, most of the world."

"I doubt the world is watching," Dan says, with a hint of bitterness. "These are the End of Days, Casey." He leans over, picks Casey's Coke can from the trash, delicately, finger and thumb, and places it on the counter. "And I'm not seeing you playing your part in the fight against global warming here."

"It's one Coke can, Danny. It's not a portent of the Apocalypse."

"If you're not a part of the solution," Dan tells him, "You're a part of the problem." He glowers, dark brows lowering over narrowed slits of eyes.

"It's not the End of Days," Casey says patiently. "This is going to clear in a few hours."

"And you know this because - ?"

"There's a low pressure ridge ..."

Dan throws up his hands. "Spare me!" He crosses the room, throws himself down on the bed, fumbles for the remote.

Static fills the TV screen.

"Oh, _god!_" Dan says, pushes himself back up, and goes to investigate the minibar.

Casey smiles.

They're on their own, in a strange city, noplace to go, nothing to do. For the next few hours, to all intents and purposes they're in a world of their own. A world with no rules, and no outsiders to pass judgement.

He reaches out to catch Dan's wrist. Dan looks up at him, sees the intent in his eyes, and smiles.

Let it rain.

***


End file.
